You All Believe
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot:: He barely acknowledges me. Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew are his BROTHERS now. I don't want him to overshadow me, but I still want his approval.:: A Black Brothers fic::


**Title: You All Believe  
****Genre: Family/ General  
Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era/ The Black Brothers ****  
Rated: G  
Characters: Regulus Black, Sirius Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

It's my first Quidditch game as the Seeker for the Slytherin team. I don't know how the new players are treated in the other Houses, but here, the best I got from Captain Lucius Malfoy was_ "Don't blow it!" _I love Quidditch, I honestly do. I mean I wouldn't be on the team otherwise, but at the moment I really wish the ground would open up and swallow me whole. I'm a pretty bloody good Seeker, even if I do say so myself, but this is my first time playing in front of others. Even my brother...

Sirius is the flyer. He's the one into the "childish and foolish sport" as Mother likes to say. I personally think she only says that because Sirius is the rebellious one, the one who is following Andromeda to become another "white sheep" of the Black family. I love watching him fly. The first time he did a reckless trick and got scolded by Mother, I never dared to fly in front of her. Yet, there was no way I could deny a chance to become the Seeker of the Slytherin team. _Come on! What sane fourth year would? _I should be happy; I should be proud to show my brother that he isn't the only talented one. That I am just a good a flyer as he is -if not better. But I don't. Strangely enough, I felt bitter resentment (_and anger?_) when I received a letter from Mother saying how proud she is of me.

I'm completely nerve-wrecked now. Wonder what Lucius would do if I ran off to the lavatory to puke until my heart's content and then hide for the rest of the game... _I'd probably end up dead by the end of the day_. I walk past my teammates who are preparing to demolish the Gryffindors. They don't stand a chance.

Like I said, I'm not boasting when I say I'm a good Seeker. I used to sneak out all the time to practice. I always had the latest up-to-date broom since I was a child, but I feared if I flew with Sirius, I'd want to copy his tactics and then get in trouble like him. Anyway, off topic. The Slytherins seem to be more about overpowering the opponent with brutal force and large size than actual skill and strategy. I remember watching my first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game in Hogwarts. It lived up to the rumours of these two Houses having the most violent matches.

I can feel the blood drain out of my face. _Nice pep talk, Reg. Make yourself even more nervous! Merlin, I don't want to die! _Stupid as it might sound, it happens all the time in Quidditch. This would be the perfect time to run. _But no, I want to do this!_ I want to go out there and fly! Call me a bad sportsman, or a non-team player, but I really don't care about my teammates. I don't care if they are good or bad at their positions. I don't care how they play or how many points they score. If you think about it, the Seeker works alone. As long as the bloody Beaters watch the bludgers, my only job is to watch the scoreboard and find the snitch. I'm definitely going to catch that freaking golden ball, dammit!

Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! I lose focus as I see my fifteen-year-old brother running towards the Gryffindor changing room, obviously late for the game. _Don't you dare smile, Regulus, no matter how typical Sirius-behaviour that may be! _It's sort of funny if you think about it. Red, gold, green, and silver. Christmas colours. A time for family and peace. All warm and lovey-dovey. But those same colours come together on this one day every year to result in bloodshed and broken bones.

I wonder how Sirius feels before a game. During his first game as a third year, he seemed completely excited and thrilled rather than nervous. Then again, he is a bit of an adrenaline-junkie. It seems strange, even now, that I won't ever regret cheering silently for him during his first game while standing in a mass of green. I guess it's different now that I'm on the team. _No_, it really isn't. Like I said, it doesn't matter to me what happens to the game as long as I catch the snitch. He is a Beater, not a Seeker, so it doesn't matter.

Lucius leads us to the pitch. It's game time.

* * *

It's thrilling. Once I'm in the air, I feel completely carefree and relaxed. The game's almost over. The feeling of excitement that rushes through me is so strong that I find myself relating to my brother. If this is how it feels, no wonder he is always doing stupid tricks. As much as I hate to admit it, I always wanted Sirius's approval. I want him to be proud of me; his quiet, obedient, coward of a brother who is completely "brainwashed" by the family according to him. But no matter how much he insults me, I still want...

_It's close. Just a bit farther. _The Gryffindor seeker is right behind me (I'm not really sure about her name). I will my broom to speed up. _Faster_._ Faster. _I reach out, my fingers start enclosing around the small, glittering ball and...

_WHACK! _

My broom breaks and I start to fall. I don't scream, or care that I caught the snitch. I barely notice the pain at my side from being hit. The only thing my mind registers as I pass out falling is that the bludger came from Sirius. _My brother._

* * *

As I wake up, the first thing I notice is the quietness. Checking the time, I realise it's been good six hours since the game ended. Looking around, I come to the conclusion that I'm probably the only serious injury as any minor injuries are healed instantly. It's a bit disappointing. When I checked on Sirius after he got injured in Quidditch last year, the Infirmary was crowded by his friends. I know my cousin Narcissa came by to see me. She has a bit of a soft spot for me. Picking up a bloodpop, I realise Zabini probably dropped by too. He's a nice guy in sixth year, and I used to wonder how he ended up in Slytherin -until I saw how downright manipulative he is. His girlfriend is creepy though. I swear that girl's like a black widow in the way she lures guys.

The Quidditch team, sadly enough, was not likely to show. Most likely, they retreated straight to the dorms, grumbling about losing the match. Yes, even though I caught the snitch, Slytherin still lost. I saw the scoreboard and did the math before I had my fall. Sirius is probably having a good laugh over that. _Hey, did you see my idiotic brother's face as he fell of his broom? _I don't know if I should be angry with him or myself for wanting to impress him. _This is Sirius. _I don't matter to him anymore. He barely acknowledges me as his brother after he started Hogwarts. Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew are his _brothers _now. Laugh it up, Siri... _I hate it._ Why does it matter so much? My brother and his perfect life, perfect friends, perfect grades with his perfect Housemates... and here I am stuck amidst a crowd of people where I can trust no one, where the thought of true friendship is looking laughable with each passing day...

"Hey, the Little King's awake!" The soft, familiar, bark-like laughter shocks me. Sirius walks in grinning with a stern-faced Madame Pomfrey, who automatically starts fussing over me.

"What are you doing here?" It's hard to keep the disdain out of my voice and I know my face is etched with a frown and a look of confusion.

"Believe it or not, Regulus," he throws me a Chocolate Frog, "this is my third time checking on you." Madame Pomfrey hands me a potion to drink and leaves us alone to her office. She tells me to stay put because I'm spending the night beforehand.

I don't believe him. There is no way he cared enough to check on me before. _He's_ the one who knocked me down when I already caught the snitch in the first place. I think my thoughts reflected on my face since he begins to speak right away.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly with a solemn expression that seems so out place on his normally cheerful face. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just wanted to distract you away from the snitch, but by the time I hit the bludger, you already caught it..."

I turned away. I can't bring myself to believe him. I put the still-full potion vial on the table next to my bed and fiddle with the Chocolate Frog in my hand. I can't meet his eyes. If I look and find he's just saying it for show, that would hurt more than I care to allow. But if he's genuine then_ I _would start feeling guilty for thinking petty thoughts of him... like _his_ life at home is easy. I've witnessed what Mother is capable of.

"Gryffindor's going to have to train harder," he starts speaking again, with a slight laugh. I listen. That's all I can do. "Take your potion," he orders. I hesitate but I can feel his eyes on me, giving me a look that clearly says "_I'm your big brother, you have to listen to me_." I take the potion. "You're going to give all the Seekers a run for their money. So unless by luck we find a better Seeker, our Chasers will have to bring out their best. Good thing their bloody awesome." I don't want to hear this. My hold on the glass vial tightens. I wonder if I can crush it. I doubt it.

I still refused to believe him. Sirius can lie so easily; he's done it a million times to escape trouble -and his _charming_ personality just makes it easier (it's surprising that his skill in deceit wasn't enought to put him in Slytherin). I don't want to listen to his implication that I'm a good Seeker. A Seeker that is going to cause trouble for his ruddy House. I don't care about that. I continue to stare at my hands. I want him to leave. I don't want to see his face to know what he's really thinking.

He laughs. "Quiet as always, but I always knew you're a damned good flyer," he says and I hear and feel him sit on the edge of my bed. "I saw you practising once," I tense up, "sneaking out at night, worried _Mother _would disapprove. I'm proud of you, little bro."

I jerk up and look at him. He smiles widely, his eyes sparkling. I believe him.


End file.
